Wisconsin: Home, Place, Person?
by onlyoneperson
Summary: When Maddison moves back to Wisconsin she didn't expect to meet the exiting Alfred F. Jones. she also didn't expect to learn that Her Friend from Texas was hiding that he knew her for four years. That when she woke up in Texas years ago she was missed by a rather large family including 50 siblings! Will have USUK, States are OC's Rated T cuz I'm paranoid and there's cussing


I sighed as I walked out of school into the brisk fall air and the calming sunshine of the late fall afternoon. I started walking down the street. It was probably 4:30 5 o'clock. You may ask why I was getting out this late. The answer is simple Color guard. A lost art I'm hoping of bringing back to this small town on the outskirts of Wisconsin. About halfway on my walk home I remembered that thing that kept beeping in my pocket. Ah my phone. How it tied me down. I started to fish for my headphones in my little messenger bag. I grabbed them out after five minutes of standing on the corner looking like a dope.  
Me 6  
Headphones 3  
I crossed the not so busy intersection then started scrolling my playlist on my cell. While completely ignoring the messages from everyone in Texas may I add. Just as I was about to pick 'Party Rock Anthem', which we were doing for marching guard. (song in side bar… hopefully with a Hetalia AMV) I ran straight into some one. Both of us fell to the ground. I was on top of him. I rolled over on the side walk to were my back was on the grass. I put my hands to me head.  
"Hey, you okay?" I heard a guy ask.  
Nodding weekly I answered him. "Yha… my head hurts though." I could hear the east coast accent in his words. That's when I opened my eyes to stare into blue ones surrounded by glasses and a smiling face.  
"Madison?" He asked me as if he knew me.  
"I go by Maddy… do I know you?"I asked him totally confused at how he knew my name.  
"You don't remember me?" He asked.  
"Sorry!" I started to explain." About 5 years ago I woke up in a Texas Hospital… They didn't know who I was or anything! The Hearts adopted me a year after that. I was in Texas with them until Mr. Heart got booted out a the army and now were up here so he can work at the foundry." I said it all really quickly so he wouldn't get his feelings hurt. My northern accent plainly herd on my voice and how I used my words.  
He smiled at me and quite honestly the panicky feeling went away… until his frown dropped. "Did you say Texas?" He asked me. I nodded in response. That's when he started swearing… It was a mix between Mexican, English, French, and… Russian?  
"Are you okay… Sorry I don't know you're name…Alfred?" I asked Noticing the face and the voice and… this will sound weird but his eyes. They were so intense.( No this isn't an ocx Alfred story)  
******FLASHBACK********  
I looked around for someone I knew. "Hello?" I called out. I wanted someone. Maybe OR I would even setail for at this point. "Anyone?" I called out. I knew they were having some trouble in the East. I knew that My friends wouldn't abandon me.  
"Hey? Is someone there?" I herd a voice shout.  
"Who are you?" I ask coming up to a man. He had big blue eyes. Wearing some traveling cloths and they were kind of dirty. I looked at his hair. An odd blond with a little hair ticket.  
"I'm Alfred F. Jones!" He exclaimed.  
"H-Hello… I'm Madison Wilkes." I tell him and he nods at me.  
"Ya. I know…  
******End Of Flashback!**********

I Look up and come face to face with big blue eyes.  
"Alfred… Alfred F. Jones….." I say wile looking up at him.  
"YAY! MADDIE YOU REMEMBER ME!" I smiled a bit.  
"I only remember meeting you. Silly" I tell him.  
"Oh… Can you stand?" He asks and I nod and he helps me up.

* * *

Okay I leave you with that, I don't own Hetalia Anyone who guesses who Madison is get cookies ^.^ you also guess cookies if you guess the names I blanket out.

I will be uploading some parts for two makes a pair soon. I have to figure out were i am at it. I have some uploaded on Wattpad that i don't on here. I'm sorry for any errors and such! I like this fic because so far I don't have to worry about messing up foren languages.

TTFN Rabbits  
Mena


End file.
